


Hypothesis On Sexual Response To Dominance

by upset_and_confused



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Dirty Talk, Dom Spock, Hair-pulling, I Guess Threesomes, Jim Wants To Make Sure His Boyfriends Love Each Other, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions Of Mirror Spock, Mentions of rough sex, Sub Bones, Triumvirate, Y'ain't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Leonard McCoy loves his boyfriends and he loves his sex life and he is very comfortable with his sex life and he is not looking to discover new things about himself right now and really this is all Jim's fault.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 235





	Hypothesis On Sexual Response To Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the product of a dream I had after insisting to my friend that Bones isn't a bottom and the times where Evil Kirk and Mirror Spock grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him around were just outliers. They totally were. Stop saying Bones is a bottom.

“Bones you know he didn’t mean it like that!”

Leonard McCoy was fuming. 

He was currently hunched over his work bench, reading over medical journals with significantly more vitriol than the activity called for. Across the room Christine Chapel was only marking the situation by glancing up slightly more often than usual. It wasn’t uncommon for an argument between Spock and Dr. McCoy, it also wasn’t uncommon for Captain Kirk to attempt to bridge the miscommunication gap between them. The only real difference in this situation was that Dr. McCoy seemed to be too flustered to snap back at the captain and it was making for a slightly more interesting scene. 

“Bones, come on, Bones. You know he didn’t mean it like that.” 

McCoy hunched over his computer further and grumbled something under his breath. 

“You know he didn’t know what he was saying, it just came out like that.” 

Some further grumble that, even from where she was sitting, sounded very accented to Christine. 

“He’ll apologize if you let him and you know it.” 

Christine looked up to watch McCoy shuffle his feet, rub the back of his neck, and look up at the captain through his eyelashes. The captain beamed and reached to clap him on the back, “Good man!” He said, his eyes glittering, before turning and leaving the medical ward. Across the room McCoy sighed and rubbed his face. 

“Nurse Chapel…” He began, not even finishing the question, just waiting for her to reply. 

“Go speak with Commander Spock, doctor, I’ll call you if you are needed.” 

McCoy grunted a ‘thanks’ and sat for a moment longer before hauling himself to his feet and walking out of the med ward. Christine watched him go before sighing and shaking her head. How on earth these three had survived as partners for this long was beyond her. 

Bones stood outside of Spock’s door. He reached up to knock, stopped, rubbed the back of his neck, reached up to knock again, stopped, tapped his foot on the ground several times in frustration, reached up to knock again, and was startled so badly he nearly fell over when he heard a curt “Come inside, Dr. McCoy.” from the other side of the door. 

It was rare that Bones compared himself to a kicked dog but he knew that is what he looked like coming into Spock’s room with his head dipped and his tail between his legs. Spock was sitting at his small computer, probably reading a technical manual. He didn’t even look up at Bones when he came in. 

“Spock.” The doctor muttered. 

“You do not have to greet me every time you enter this room.” Spock said in such an even voice Bones felt his eye twitch. 

“You know I don’t even know why the hell I’m here!” Bones snapped, “Jim comes to me and says ‘go talk to the bastard, he’ll apologize because he knows he upset you’ like hell you will! Don’t even goddamn know why I’m upset, do ya? Probably think it’s some dumb human emotional response to be upset when a guy gets called ‘easy’! Probably not even--” Bones had been so caught up in his railing that he hadn’t noticed Spock getting up until the Vulcan was grabbing him by the back of the neck and jerking him close. Bones felt a blush running down to his toes as Spock completely filled his field of vision and gripped the back of his neck tightly, fire in the backs of his eyes. 

Bones swallowed and couldn’t stop himself from batting his eyes slightly. Dammit, no this was exactly what had led to the fight in the first place, he was stronger than this. 

“Leonard,” Spock began, his level voice a quiet rumble, filling the air between the two men with heat, “I was unaware that the insinuation that you find displays of strength from others to be arousing would bother you so much and I was further unaware that you would be so off put by my insinuating that you find displays from all versions of myself and the captain particularly arousing.” 

Bones felt his foot rising up just a little bit, the point of his toe dragging the ground as he listened to Spock talk. “It’s, well,” he cleared his throat and tried to look down but Spock’s grip on his neck prevented him and Bones felt his mouth drop open slightly. 

“At the risk of starting another argument,” Spock began, his leg moving between Bones’ and his thigh resting beneath Bones’ rapidly hardening cock, “Was I incorrect in my hypothesis.” 

Bones’ head was tipped back and he was minutely rolling his hips on Spock’s thigh, the rush of friction between their uniform pants sending zips of pleasure up his spine. He thought back to the beginning of the fight, Jim under him making a joke about how Bones had folded in half for the alternate version of Spock when he had grabbed him and moved him around. Spock had grabbed his hips in the middle of him thrusting into Jim and muttering in his ear that perhaps he should be jealous at discovering how easily Bones seemed to respond to displays of authority. How even in the moment Bones had been hurt thinking that Spock thought so little of him that he would allow himself to be swayed away from his partners just because someone grabbed his wrist and growled a little. Right in this moment, however, he was beginning to realize if the right fella grabbed his wrist and growled a little… well. “Maybe I just like guys with beards.” He teased right before Spock grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, the most powerful rush of arousal shooting through Bones’ body in response to the sudden sharp pain. 

“Perhaps we will test my theory on your responses to power, Leonard.” 

Bones’ cock throbbed in his pants. He was well and truly helpless as Spock walked him back to the bed and let him drop onto it. Bones just had time to moan before Spock was gathering his wrists up in one hand and pinning them to the bed above the doctor’s head. Apparently the test had begun. 

The feeling of cool lips pressing to his stomach had Bones blinking sticky eyes open after blacking out, his body sore from Spock manipulating it all over the bed and Bones simply… letting him. “Christ that feels good.” He rasped softly reaching to paw at Spock’s head. He heard the rumble that passed for Spock’s laugh and the Vulcan moved up his body, pressing cold kisses to his wrists drawing a quiet moan of pleasure from him. “Oh you ice cold angel.” Bones mutters, “That feels like heaven.” 

“I am pleased.” Spock replied reaching for Bones’ other hand and lacing their fingers together in a move Bones knows as a post sex kiss for Spock. Tiredly he brought their linked hands up to kiss the back of Spock’s hand. 

“Sorry I grumped atcha, sweetheart.” He mumbled into Spock’s hand. 

“I would be more worried if you did not ‘grump’ at me.” Spock replied, lying down next to him and pressing cool fingers to any tell tale red marks that would turn into bruises in the coming days. 

Bones grinned and directed Spock’s hand to the spots he could feel on his own body that would need some attention. “Y’ain’t did nothing wrong suggestin it,” Bones said quietly, “Guess I just went and got up in my own head ‘bout being a bad boyfriend or somethin’.” 

Bones had hoped the use of contractions would keep Spock from getting mushy in response but instead he felt the man shift next to him and draw gentle swoops under his closed eyes to catch the tears Bones hadn’t felt himself crying. 

Ah shit. 

“Leonard, look at me.” 

Bones cracked open a dewy eye then tried to look away from Spock’s intense eyes only to have his face drawn back up so he was unable to break eye contact, “You are an exceptional boyfriend and I treasure that I am able to have you in my life in such a capacity.” 

Bones wiggled a little bit, uncomfortable with such compliments, “Well gee Spock I…” He was cut off by Spock pressing a long kiss to his lips, Bones reached up to wrap his arms around the Vulcan’s neck and hook a leg over his hip, thrilling at the cool tongue in his mouth and sure hands in his sex mussed hair. 

“You are not obligated to reply, Leonard.” Spock whispered into his mouth as he pulled away and Bones moved to kiss along his cheek, biting at his earlobe, “I simply wish to state the facts as I see them.” 

“Yeah, I love you too, sugar.” Bones said, licking around the shell of his ear and pulling him down with his leg. 

“It would seem you are perhaps interested in a repeat testing of the hypothesis.” Spock’s voice was a low rumble as Bones shivered beneath him. 

“Well it is all in the name of research.” Bones blew hot human breath across Spock’s pointed ear and was reaching up to grab the headboard when a banging on the door had them both startling. 

“Do you two love each other again?” Jim yelled from the other side of the door. 

Bones groaned and pressed his face into Spock’s neck, “Maybe if we are really quiet he’ll leave.” 

“I can hear you guys!” 

“Good, go away!”

“I’m coming in!” 

Spock was smiling without smiling as he pressed a gentle kiss to Bones’ ear and laid down next to him, ready for James Kirk to clamber into bed with the two of them. 

“You know if you want us to stop bickering maybe leaving us alone for the night would be a way to let us work out our issues so we would be friendlier in the morning.” Bones said as Jim undressed and crawled into bed with the two of them, spooning up behind Bones and reaching across him to hold Spock’s hand

“And miss all the fun?” Jim asked with a smile, peppering the back of Bones’ neck with kisses, “You two work it out?” 

“No,” Bones said reaching to scratch the back of Jim’s head and smiling tiredly when he responded by nuzzling closer to him, “I’m going to kill Spock tonight while we’re sleeping and then I’ll take care of you in the morning, let Scotty run the Enterprise.” 

“Oh good that means I get some shore leave.” Jim said nibbling Bones’s ear as he squeezed Spock’s hand. “I guess we’ll have to kill you too so you can come with us, unless,” Jim said with the top of Bones’ ear between his teeth, “That gets you incredibly horny.” 

The speed with which Bones went from sated and happy to red faced with rage was truly a sight to behold. 


End file.
